Vehicles may include multiple pillars as part of a vehicle body. The pillars may be disposed throughout the vehicle, e.g., at a front of the vehicle (e.g., an “A-pillar”), at a rear of the vehicle (e.g., a “C-pillar”), and in the middle of the vehicle (e.g., a “B-pillar”). The pillars may absorb energy during a vehicle impact. For example, in a side impact, the B-pillar may absorb energy from the impact to vehicle doors toward a vehicle cabin.